


【君明】后盾（补）

by Bandari



Category: League of Legends RPF, 君明 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandari/pseuds/Bandari
Summary: *嗨，严先生，生日快乐。*时间定在春季赛失利后*婴儿学步车，望喜欢





	【君明】后盾（补）

**Author's Note:**

> *嗨，严先生，生日快乐。  
*时间定在春季赛失利后  
*婴儿学步车，望喜欢

史森明将最后几口大乌苏灌进喉咙，灼热的面颊慢慢浮现出奇异朦胧的粉红色，半垂的眼睛脱离了白日里惯有的活力，透射出一股子迷离黏软。 

咚地一声将易拉罐丢到地上，来回不耐烦地晃晃脖子，伸手粗暴地拧开领口的扣子。 

轰隆——严君泽只能听见，自己脑子里拼命维持的、那扇克制的墙壁，轰然倒塌的声响。 

成千上万崩裂的碎砖乱石哗啦啦散落了一地，在瞥见史森明敞露领口下同样泛着粉色的皮肤时，喉咙中发出一声低低的呜咽。 

他用力扯掉对方衣服上遗留的那几粒不识好歹的扣子，抓着衣领向两边一展，顿时整个上身裸露出来，圆润肩头和腰前侧隐约可见的肋骨都暴露在冰凉的空气中。 

可对方却像丝毫感觉不到温度似的，扬着嘴角，目光狡黠，像只黑夜中瞳孔闪耀的野猫，无声息地伸出毛茸茸的爪子，轻放在严君泽两胯间叫嚣的部位。 

“喂，严君泽。”史森明念着他的名字，声音像羽毛一样，有一下没一下地搔动，“你不放它出来吗？” 

“史森明！”严君泽猛地揪握住对方的手腕，虎口累出一道脆弱的红痕，眉头也紧紧皱缩起来，“安静。再多说一句，我就不能保证待会儿够不够温柔。” 

史森明嗤笑一声：“我不用你温柔。” 

他狠厉地吻上严君泽的嘴唇，牙齿在对方嘴唇上啃噬了一口后飞速地钻进口腔搅腾了个天翻地覆，渡过来满嘴浓烈的酒气。 

古朴又野蛮的酿法制造出的液体似乎带着某种神奇的魔力，轻易点燃了两方的理智，剩下全是本能驱使的动作，竭尽全力试图将对方揉进自己的骨血中去。 

严君泽单手扣住史森明的后脑，脚下一转，压着他扑倒在宽大的双人床上，膝盖挤进身下人两腿之间，用力撑开。 

骨头清脆的一声脆响，关节与关节间清晰的碰撞声挑逗着耳膜。 

“森明，忘了那些所有，今晚只要记得我。” 

严君泽牵引着他的手，握住自己顶在他大腿内侧的器官。 

炙热温度伴随着突突不止的脉搏。 

“好。”史森明摸了摸他的脸，微微露出一丁点湿润的舌尖，“得看你今晚努不努力。” 

“嘴这么硬。”严君泽突然发力，猛地用手指捏住史森明的下巴，“那就先从这里开始。” 

史森明口活儿非常不好，上下两排牙结实又整齐，四百多毫升酒灌下去脑子烧了个不大清楚不说，经验值也等同于没有。通红着一张脸活像被丢进火锅里煮了个把小时，全身每个细小毛孔都仿佛能喷出火星来。 

连着艰难动了两下后严君泽变了策略，转而一手制住他的后脑，用另一只的虎口捏紧他的下巴用力朝下一掰。史森明嘶了一声，腮帮一酸，恍惚觉得整个下颚都要被掰下来。 

与此同时口腔里腾出的空间扩大了许多，还没来得及反应嗓子眼就被瞬间塞满，呜呜咽咽发不出完整声音。 

“要舔，不是咬。”严君泽似乎是极度无奈地叹了口气，无奈到最后忽然又笑了出来，“你嘴巴里只有牙齿没有舌头吗？” 

而史森明只是眨着湿漉漉的眼，无辜又可怜，有意无意地下放手指在对方赤裸的腰侧来回摩挲。 

又一次用牙磕到严君泽的时候，后者终于忍无可忍地抽出自己，连气都没喘匀称，紧跟着就惩戒似的狠狠咬了一嘴身下人的嘴唇。 

“真怕你一个不小心给我咬下来。”严君泽翻身拉开床头柜的抽屉，“不然待会儿拿什么让你爽。” 

上半身靠在床头上的人望着严君泽的背影，慢慢揉了揉自己酸疼的两腮，眼一瞥，能从左手边的小镜子里看见被蹂躏得嫣红的嘴唇微微张着，嘴角挂着不清不楚的透明液体。 

他又去敲严君泽的背，像弹钢琴似的，手指跳跃着：“这下不止是脸肿了，嘴也是。” 

“乖，明天醒来再找我算账，随便算。”严君泽丢过来一大一小两样东西，包装上密密麻麻的英文小字，在雪白的床单上翻滚两周，最后滚停在史森明手边。 

脑袋还在酒精的掌控下沸腾得咕噜咕噜，他随意抓起来瞟了一眼：“全是英文看得我头疼。” 

严君泽笑了笑，重又压倒在对方身上，夺过那一只软软的塑料管子：“我也没想到这酒店品味还可以——沙漠薄荷，你字面上理解理解，涂完大概就是冰火两重天。” 

回应的是一个上扬的挑眉，嘴角也挑起来：“哟，很了解嘛。” 

“那可不，以后请明神一起学习，共同扩大知识面。”严君泽俯身在对方胸口凸起的其中一点上吻了吻，最后一口含住，用湿润温热的舌头细密舔舐，来回画圈转了几轮。 

史森明是正如之前说的，整个人大写加粗的嘴硬。言语随意潇洒，看似游刃有余，胆量非凡，实际是只纸糊的老虎，被直愣愣地一戳立马破了口松了气，上半身开始畏怯地颤抖。 

等伏在自己胸前的人松开嘴转向另一头时，呼吸也忽而急促凌乱起来，混杂着不可明说的啧啧水声，全身恍如陡然失重般绷直，每一粒细胞都在尖叫着紧张。 

“君、君泽......”他揉了揉严君泽后脑上柔软的黑发，轻咬嘴唇，“可能是我这些年酒喝多了，感觉，所谓失身酒也没有很厉害——除了感觉头有点重。” 

“你是说你现在很清醒吗？” 

“嗯，啊——”本来只是一句顺当的回答，却被突然咬了下胸口而忍不住变调地叫出一声，随后又难堪似的别过脸，静默地消减着细微的尴尬。 

“晚了。你清醒也好，迷糊也好，总不能让我再把衣服穿回去吧？”严君泽抬起头，领着他的手慢慢向下，抓住自己两腿之间，昂扬叫嚣了好久的分身。 

那是一种非常奇异的触感，跳动的青筋在掌心保持着和心跳一般短促的频率，硬挺却又保持着微妙的弹性，被牵引着上下撸动几下，前段渗出的一点黏糊糊的透明液体沾到手指盖上。 

床头亮着一盏暖黄色的灯，矮粗的圆柱形灯罩，泛着一线金属的银白反光，史森明偏头望过去的时候，眼前的灯光模糊出交叠的重影，触觉、听觉、视觉都在不知不觉间退化到迟钝失灵的地步，直到耳边传来一声茫茫的呼喊： 

“森明，腿张开，你这样我没法继续。” 

他迟疑了一会儿，而后向大脑发出指令，为寻求安全感而自觉摆出防卫姿势的两腿，逐渐不再紧紧闭合，像投降的城门一样一点一点展开。 

视野里能聚焦的只有刚刚谈话的主角——所谓的沙漠薄荷，被旋转着拧开盖子，开口倚靠在手心，慢慢挤出一长条凝胶质地的润滑，而后被随手丢到床单上。 

“你还记不记得以前有一次，你生病了，在房间里睡觉？” 

严君泽揉开那一团润滑，整个掌心都反着亮晃晃的光，一边耐心地在对方两腿内侧涂抹，一边回忆陈年旧事。 

似冰凉又有灼意，两种全然相反的感觉交织在一起，互相撕咬攀比，关键处的神经被调动起来，敏感度上升了好几个级别，指甲轻轻的刮碰都能让他浑身激灵。 

“我都到门口了你才打电话叫我不用来了，可卡萨却先一步给我开了门。你说你发烧了，我不放心就推门看了一眼，帮你关空调，转身就看见你蹬开了被子，那时候我才知道，原来你睡觉不穿裤子的。” 

“喂，管得着吗？”史森明抽空不满地皱了皱眉。 

“以后管得着了，别说裤子，裸睡都行，还很方便。”严君泽说得顺理成章，用聊天来转移注意力，手下的扩张渐入佳境，“夏天，39°，实在太热了。我感觉自己浑身都烧了起来，和被窝里的你一模一样，全身通红，喉咙里呓语些乱七八糟的东西。然后我转头就跑了，门摔得像地震，和摸不着头脑的卡萨匆匆说了声去训练就疯跑着下楼。从那以后我每次进房间前都会默念三遍心经。” 

“你别笑，虽然是挺好笑的。但那时候我有什么办法，总不能门一锁，把你按床上给办了。”严君泽亲了亲他的额头，“你还小呢。” 

“现在我也小着呢。” 

“那不一样，成年人可以干点成年事。”严君泽说着说着不着痕迹地探进去一指，贴耳用气音说，“就像现在这样——什么色即是空，空即是色，都是骗人的。” 

搅动起来的手指使史森明倒抽了一口凉气，身体像是被打开了某个开关，由主动撩拨突兀地变成抗拒的推搡。 

“慢......等、等，严君、泽......” 

喘不过气，也无法说出完整的句子，下半身一时火烧火燎，一时又清凉冰寒。严君泽的聊天好像到此为止，耐心也不知所踪，在听得自己要求慢一点的语句后只微微抬头看了一眼就置若罔闻，沾着滑腻的液体强行又塞进另外两指，提升频率抽动起来。 

手慌乱地在空中挥舞，最后死死揪住耳边枕头的边角，绷紧的肌肉剧烈地抖动着，牙根也在一瞬间咬紧。 

忽然，被撑开的部位陡然一空，手指被抽走后还未来得及松一口气，更加巨大的器具包裹着橡胶套沾满润滑，猛地塞进来，瞬间顶到十分深的位置，整根毫不留情地埋进刚扩张完的甬道。 

严君泽深深地吸了一口气，喉咙间发出一句模糊的餍足声，将史森明的两腿盘到自己腰上，扶稳身下人的两胯，嗓音沙哑得不似平常。 

“我没法保持理智，森明，平时你哭你喊你叫，我会觉得天塌了一样心疼，可这种时候完全不可能。”严君泽扭过身下人疼得背过去的脸，逼他直视自己的眼睛，“叫会吗，呻吟，叫床，哭，红着眼睛流眼泪，捶我的背，求我慢一点，这些统统都做一遍，满足我，我也许能快一点射出来。” 

他伏下身子接着补充：“可射出来也不一定代表结束——我也不知道到底能来几回。” 

史森明绷紧了脚背，像是丢失了自己的身体，想到刚刚第一指进入时没守住发出的求饶，别扭的自尊心诡异地升腾，死死咬着下唇，捡回一贯的嘴硬：“不，是你满足我，你和你的那玩意儿，勤快点。” 

猛烈的动作在一瞬间爆发了，意识根本跟不上反应，只有原始自然的快感在摩擦中汹涌地弥漫开来，过电般传递给每一个细胞的触角，疼痛混合着饱涨的冲击感在一下一下迅猛的节奏中暴风般席卷着大脑。 

肉体的纠缠互磨才最真实，史森明身体里积郁的成堆情绪也在不停的冲撞中呼啸着发泄出来。 

冷淡宿命只顾玩弄着它哀艳的痛快，数年来对自己突遭打击的人生的怨郁，对周遭人克制压抑的不满与高傲的不屑，对家人渐行渐远弃之而去的痛苦悲戚，手在虚空中不断挥舞到底抓不到任何人的无望和颓然。 

紧闭双眼，睫毛止不住地颤抖，一边粗重地呼吸一边承受着浪潮般淹没而来的抽动。眼前人额头逐渐渗出汗滴，湿淋淋的鬓角碎发纠结在一起，嚣张又澎湃的野性气息密密茫茫地覆盖下来。 

“严君泽。”史森明伸手捧住他的脸，“再狠一点，我真的很需要你。” 

依靠酒精的排遣都是一场等待揭发的延迟性骗局，失望、悲伤、积愤这一系列负面情感仅仅只是套上隐形的面具，日复一日地累积堆砌只是把人丢进更加深邃的无望之海。 

锲刻进身体的接触才有了抓得住的实感，也只有心口上依赖的人才能给予货真价实的安全感。 

他像中世纪沉默的教徒，守着传教士的出现，替他找来救赎的曙光。 

“君泽，严君泽。” 

史森明念着他的名字，不知何时盈满眼眶的液体猝不及防地滚出，沿着太阳穴到耳朵的皮肤遗留下两道湿润的轨迹。 

严君泽脑边“突”地一跳，像是接到了某种指示，挺身接连冲撞了几十下，神经如云霄飞车攀至摇摇欲坠的最高点，后伴着一瞬间电光火石的痉挛和全身麻痹，倏地释放闸口倾泻而出。 

他静止了数秒，像一尊凝滞的雕像，而后才算精疲力竭，揉着史森明的头发缓慢地一点点倒下去。 

“在呢。” 

天花板是无数间酒店如出一辙的白色，床头那盏始终未灭的小灯也安静得一如既往。片刻前的疯狂宛若一场偃旗息鼓的梦境，一帧一帧淡去踪影，只剩挥之不去的气味在空气中久久黏滞。 

严君泽听着枕边的呼吸一点点平复，退潮般逐渐恢复了稳定，脚一蹬，挑起被丢弃在床脚的被子，让它落到平躺着的两个人身上。他用下巴蹭了蹭软和的被子，手在被子底下探过去摸索到史森明的手。 

手指尖是凉的，是刚刚一直捏紧造成的后遗症，而手心确实烧开了一样滚烫。 

“累吗？”他问。 

“累。” 

“疼吗？” 

“疼。” 

严君泽翻了个身，看着他：“我抱你去洗澡。” 

史森明短促一笑，眼睛仍旧盯着天花板：“再来一次好不好？” 

“你不是疼吗？” 

“不接着做还能干什么呢？我睡不着，恐怕天亮了也睡不着。最好直接做到我昏过去，然后睡满一整个白天——你难道是陪不动吗？” 

“你在想些什么？”严君泽受不了似的捏捏他的脸，“做爱不是让你拿来当安眠药的——听我的，你今天又赶飞机又喝酒，再来身体会受不了。” 

“别忘了我之前说的话。我不用你温柔，也不用你心疼，也不用你担心我受不受得了。”史森明撇着嘴揪了揪严君泽的手，“你怎么回事，我在向你求欢，你他妈还敢拒绝我？” 

“来日方长。”严君泽淡淡回应，“走肾走过了，想换走心。” 

“心和肾你都要，太贪心了吧。” 

严君泽忽然凑近嗅了嗅，鼻尖轻轻蹭过脖子的皮肤：“你全身上下我都要，头发丝到脚后跟。” 

“别。”史森明笑了笑，“把我的懦弱、嘴硬、自负、小心眼丢了，那些东西连我自己都不好意思拿出手，它们配不上你严君泽。” 

“你又来了——安静点，听我讲。”严君泽坐起来，背靠着坚硬的木质床头，低头抓了抓自己凌乱的头发。 

“一年前我没对你表白是懦弱，后来忙着比赛和别人说不累是嘴硬，当初面对更好的安排我拒绝是自负，至于小心眼——其实我早看那个谁不爽了。” 

“你吃他的醋？”史森明惊异地眨了眨眼。 

“他对你太好，好得让我心痒，恨不得揪他出来打一架，告诉他：‘史森明这人，我负责对他好就够了’，你滚一边儿去。”严君泽摸摸他的头发，“你看，你低估了我的小心眼是不是？” 

“人最擅长伪装，不论是出于什么目的——有意识的约束或是自然而然的习惯，白日敲锣打鼓，夜晚抱头痛哭。外人看严君泽时而温柔风度时而沙雕搞怪，谁知道他内里藏着什么。” 

“你藏着懦弱、嘴硬、自负、小心眼，和我一样。” 

两个人对视一眼，继而默契同时露出笑容。 

“你还藏着龌龊呢，严君泽，真不再来吗？” 

“别挑战我，替你考虑你还不要，等一会我的小兄弟又醒了，你就后悔不来了。” 

史森明在被窝里拱了拱，像只活跃好动的小动物，一把抱住严君泽的腰：“那我睡了哦？” 

“睡吧。”严君泽随口一答，忽而又像是想到了什么，“对了，我应该很快就会回去，你和他们再撑一撑。还有，给我少熬点夜，最近放假了好好休息一下。” 

“哦。”史森明脑袋从被窝里探出来，“我还有其他选择可以选吗？” 

“没有，这阵子你必须给我好好休息。” 

难得一见的霸道和坚持，史森明切了一声转过身去裹紧了被子。 

只感觉耳垂被人轻轻地揉捏着，接着又听见严君泽在身后说： 

“森明，别忘了最重要的，严君泽心里还藏着爱呢。” 

仅对你的。 

日复一日。 

始终如一。 

从来没有后悔过的，爱。 

身边传来细小微茫的抽噎，克制隐忍地躲在偷偷抖动的肩膀之下。 

严君泽对着凉薄的空气抿唇笑了一下: 

“哭什么。”傻逼。 

我知道你有多努力，有多尽力，所以每当他们都在骂你的时候，我永远都会像现在这样，在你的身后紧紧抱住你。 

我可能没有办法自信起来，但我永远不会倒下，因为我还要做你最坚实的后盾。 

END


End file.
